Windows To The Soul
by acidlungs
Summary: Alexis Basquez and Jacob Black have lived with each other since they where 7 and have always fought over who gets to play with the green Hot-Wheels car With their friendship slowly turning into hatred over the years due to a certain brunette what happens now years later in high school? With Alexis dealing with Shape shifting friends and Drama can she keep her own secret? OC x Jacob


I huffed staring down at my returned math homework sheet in front of me. Mr. Collins had graded my paper as an F because of my messy and frantic writing and made a rather rude comment to the sticky syrup stain on the paper. It wasn't my fault my alarm didn't go off that morning and I had to hurry and do my homework at the table the day when Billy had chose to make pancakes. I scowled remembering that morning, rushing down the stairs trying not to fall, toothbrush in mouth,hair brush hanging in my hair at a knot, and pulling my left shoe over my heel while Jacob sat at the table almost done with breakfast his long hair dry and pulled back into his signature style.

That ass used my hair dryer again that morning, but probably also this morning.

He smirked at me as he stood up from the table heading out to leave for school as I plopped down in the kitchen chair, stabbing at the pancakes on the plate Billy had set down,wishing the sticky pastry could be Jacob's face, and doing my homework quickly so I could make the buss. Jacob had refused to drive me once again which wasn't really surprising considering we hated each other and whatnot.

I sighed rubbing my face, trying to keep calm as I yanked on the front of my thin T shirt and moved my black and red plaid sleeves up to my elbow's to cool off. Emily had called me some months ago hysteria clearly had taken over her as she sobbed to me over the phone, how Leah was going to hate her forever now and what Sam had done.

That really pissed me off.

I had jogged around town to find Sam and when I had found him oh boy let me tell you I ripped him a new ass hole and sent him home running with his tail between his legs.

Literally.

When he found out that Emily spilled it to me he shifted on the spot but that only made me angrier and I continued screaming at him. I got my point across to him though. I only figured it was only a matter of time till the other boys went through the change also, and I bit my lip thinking of Embry. Turns out all the legends my parents told me when I was 4 were true.

The thing that made me most nervous was Embry turning if he was, the chance was over 50% for him same with Quill and Jake but I mostly only cared about Embry. I didn't have many friends, Embry, Leah, and Emily were all I had but Leah hadn't been really distant lately ever since the whole Sam and Emily incident. My parent's were both Quileute and lived on the res so it only made sense that I was also Quileute, however if you didn't know me you'd never know. Floating around in our family gene pool were some mutations that I just so happened to be lucky enough to be born with.

I happened to be born Albino.

My skin was a pale ashy color that wasn't very nice looking, the cullens skin was much _much_ nicer, compared to them I almost seemed grey. My hair seemed to be the thing that stood out the most as It faded to a blond color as I entered my teenage years but since I had dyed it to a deep crimson scarlet red which earned me some rather rude names. Such as ketchup head by my oh so wonderful "cousin" Jacob. We weren't related but with Billy being my godfather and all it seemed easier to call him my uncle, Jacob being my "cousin".

I felt my blood boil at the thought of that ass.

Because of my albinism I was the outcast of the res by adults and children alike, but once my parents passed it just became worse. They seemed to have discovered the underground drug scene in Port Angeles and got dragged in so I often stayed (got left) at Billy's. Jacob didn't seem to know what to think about the fact that I was around so much or know why, I would have thought he was scared of me but when Quil and Embry came over all the time Embry thought I was pretty badass, having pale blue almost silvery eyes seemed pretty cool and that was how our friendship started. Sometimes Embry would come over just to hang out with me which sent Jacob seething.

I smirked thinking about it now.

Jacob and I did have things in common when we were children, such as our shared love for Hot Wheels and remote controlled monster trucks. We'd fight over who got to play with what allot of the time and him whining why I couldn't just go home so I'd stop hogging his toys. I'd always be at Billy's to somewhere from a couple hours to overnight and maybe a bit of the next day but never longer than that, my mother or father always came and took me back home. Home was pretty bad honestly, with my parents being meth addicts and crack heads. I never understood what was going on until I was older though, about 10 or 11. My parents weren't bad people, they were good they took care of me for the most part, there was always food (go figure they were high and wanted to eat), if one of my father's buddies tried to try something on me he'd beat the ever living piss out of them. They never really spent time with me much though, there was no family game night, no playing in parks, no family outings. Instead there was hiding, lots and lots of hiding, from daddy's friends, to people who didn't like him and mommy, and people who kept saying that they owed them. I was to young at the time to know what was going on, what was owed, and why they weren't liked. But despite my parent's drug problem they were good, they made sure I went to school and behaved well, they made sure I was doing alright and would call the school if kids were picking on me again because of my albinism. That was one of the last times I saw my parents; my mom yelling into the phone at the school about Paul Lahote bullying me again before my parents dropped me off at Billy's house.

I quickly blinked my eyes as the memory resurfaced.

 _My parents had dropped me off at Uncle Billy's around 8 at night the sky had already gone dark and everything was going like it normally does. Billy was cooking at the stove while Jake and i ran around the sitting room with out cars and planes acting out different kinds of races and crashes. We went to bed around 9:30 the 3 of us cuddled together on the couch watching old Disney movies, and woke up early me and Jacob full of energy bouncing around the house while Billy complained about his back hurting from the couch. The day continued on like normal the next couple hours as i got ready for my parents to bring me home. It was 10 and my parents still hadn't come it was strange. Billy just smiled and told me that he was just on the phone with them and that they were running a bit late and would be here any second. Being 7 I didn't question it so i just nodded and played with Jake until my parents came back._

Little did I know they wouldn't be coming back.

 _I played With Jacob for most of the day ignoring that he quickly got annoyed with me after 1 O'clock, I watched old black and white western movies with Billy asking thousands of questions during the entirety of it, and I ate lunch with them. By 6 PM I was really curious about where my parents were, I'd never been over here for this long. Billy just told me they'd be here before I knew it when I asked him about it again and once again being 7 I didn't question it._

Looking back on the memory know I'd see the worried glint in Billy's eyes and notice the way he kept glancing or going on over to the phone every 5 minutes and I'd realize that everything was not okay. But being 7 you don't notice the kinds of things you notice when you're 16.

 _When the house phone finally did ring Billy got to it probably the fastest I've seen that man move. The look on Billy's face was really hard for me to describe when I was 7, I'd probably compare it to when someone snaps your favorite crayon in your face. Looking on it now you'd see it as someone who just had a significant loss or just heard something devastating. Billy got off the phone and i remember him talking to me about not going home that night, and that my parents would be gone longer than they planned to be. We continued the night like the previous, except we were in Billy's bed and he held me closer to him that night. The next morning he told me that my parents wouldn't be coming to get me and that he needed to talk to me about them later and for me to go along with Jacob for the day. As a 7 year old i just thought he was gonna explain that something had happened during their trip, car troubles or something of the like. I didn't expect for him to sit me down and explain to me that bad guys had come and took my parents away from me forever because they'd been murdered._

I closed my eyes removing my glasses setting them on the desk in front of me, and ran my hands down my face. I mustn't lose my cool, I mustn't lose my cool, I mustn't lose my cool. I slowly let out a shaky breath as my body shuddered and I reached into my pocket with shaky hands pulling out my phone and I flipped it open to and scrolled down the contacts to Sam's name and I sent him a quick text.

 _come get me_

I sighed and slipped my square glasses back on my face as I sat up straight and pulled at the collar of my shirt. It was getting hot. I could hear my heartbeat increasing in my ears and my eyes started to dart around the room and i kept glancing back out the window. I shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket quickly, stuffed the returned math papers into my backpack, stood up slinging it across my shoulders and I walked out of the open doorway of the classroom. My steps where quick as I walked down the hallway and stumbled down the stairs trying to find my way out of the building Mr. Collins could report me for leaving in the middle of his class i could care less I needed out and out now. I turned the corner and at the end of the hall there was the exit set of double doors. I hurried towards them as I passed rows of lockers and doors to different offices looking out the glass panels in the doors for Sam's truck. I pushed against the door to open it and as I got outside I got light headed and I panted with my hands on my knees as several different smells invaded my senses.

 _Grass_

 _Wind_

 _Pollen_

 _Cologne_

 _Sweat_

 _Perfume_

 _Hair spray_

 _Nail Polish_

 _Sex_

 _Food_

I gasped and moved my hands to hold my head as my senses got overwhelmed and I closed my eyes tightly.

"No no no no no no this can't happen." I muttered to myself gasping as pain started to pulse throughout my body. I felt a pair of big heavy and warm hands grasp my shoulders and my body lurched up straight and my hands shot out in front of me hitting the body in front of me.

"No no no no! Make it stop, make it stop!" I cried as tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked to see I had hit Sam with enough force to make him stumble back slightly and I gasped.

"Lex this is the 3rd time.." Sam started off and I looked up at him as more tears fell.

" I know I know! The next time I'll let it happen I promise I promise! Just please make it stop!" I cried brokenly my words mixed with sobs. I watched as Sam looked down at me, I must look like a mess.

"Alright Lex this is the last time. Period." Sam said and he set his hand on my shoulder and he squeezed hard as I fell unconscious in his arms.


End file.
